I Do
by tunavore
Summary: Hibari wants to claim Tsuna by proposing they get married together, and the only right way to do it is to chuck a ring in his face. Right? Right. 1827, HibaTsuna, Marriage proposal; oneshot!


There was nothing classy, charming or romantic about it when it happened – in fact, it was rather… _painful _for Tsuna.

Painful, because he had just been decked in the face by a small, sleek wooden box that was thrown at him at a speed that could almost match Yamamoto's deathly pitch to home base. Letting out a late startled and pained cry, Tsuna tumbled backwards, careening to the floor in a clumsy pile of limbs and paperwork.

"That didn't hurt at _all_, Hibari-san," Tsuna muttered, voice thick with sarcasm as he furiously rubbed at the reddening spot on the dent on his forehead in pain. "Were you trying to kill me or something—"

"The wedding is set for this Friday, the ninth of September. Do not be late, Herbivore."

Pause. Rewind.

"The… wed..ding is…" Tsuna slowly repeated the ex-prefect's words, staring blankly at the towering Cloud guardian with utter confusion. "Excuse me, _what_?"

Said ex-prefect gave an irritated snarl, shoving his pale hands into the pockets of his slacks as Hibari glared down at the confused man on the ground with growing frustration and slight embarrassment.

"_Our wedding,_" Hibari gritted out, feeling the tips of his ears burn pink, "Is this Friday."

There was a pregnant silence for what seemed like an eternity between them before Tsuna blinked three times abruptly, taking in the information slowly as he began counting off on his fingers, trying to assess the situation.

"… So we're," Tsuna paused, pointing fervently back and forth between himself and his Cloud guardian.

A nod.

"… Getting … married."

Another nod.

"…So you," Tsuna pointed up at his Cloud guardian, then to the sleek wooden ring box in his hand, before pointing slowly at himself, "Just proposed to me by deliberately trying to _kill me_ with this box."

Hibari blinked once, confused at what was so wrong about the current situation. Was there a specific way this picky herbivore had wanted it done? Well, Hibari didn't give a shit about that _now_.

"…More or less." Yawning into his hand, Hibari stared down at the gaping Tsuna in both confusion and irritation. Why wasn't he getting up, and what was with the awkward silence staring treatment the herbivore was giving him? … Oh wait, the herbivore was trying to _glare _at him with burning cheeks.

… _Hah. _How herbivorously _cute_.

Snickering, Hibari mentally made a note to himself to anger Tsuna more, before absentmindedly checking his watch. It was almost time to go measure for their bridal outfits. Clicking his tongue in irritation at the thought of crowds of herbivores surrounding him and his … _bride_, his expression darkened considerably before turning towards Tsuna again, hand outstretched to help him up before the sound of said herbivorous bride's trembling voice.

"T-T-That…" Tsuna muttered, lowering his head enough so that his bangs shadowed his eyes, his shoulders trembling. "Hibari-san, you… you…"

Cocking a brow, Hibari folded his arms, waiting expectantly for the Decimo to finish. "I?"

"YOU _**IDIOT**__!_" Abruptly standing, the younger man bolted in the opposite direction of Hibari, heading for his own room with the ring box clutched tightly in his left hand, all while having tears overflow down his cheeks.

'_He's playing with me! He's DEFINITELY_ _playing with me!'_

Slamming the door shut behind him, Tsuna slid down against the door, sniveling while exhaling deeply. Realizing that he had clutched onto the ring box all the way, the Sky guardian considered chucking it across the room, but curiosity got the better of him as he ran his fingers over the sleek complexion, growing suspicious of his own sanity for even believing that the ring box existed in his hand right now. What if this was all just a bad dream? He was disappointed already; how far could this joke go?

Hibari decided to answer that question, however; by kicking in the locked door with a nonchalant _smash _as the poor mahogany double doors creaked in pain, giving way to the merciless ex-prefect as the Cloud guardian hopped lightly over the debris and into the grand, spacious room of the Decimo.

Said tenth generation Vongola boss was cowering next to his light stand, hands pulling at his gravity-defying hair while his jaw became slack at the sight of the expensive doorway utterly smashed in... Tsuna was going to get an earful from Reborn, alright.

"Tsunayoshi."

His name drew the Decimo's attention away from mental calculations; scotch eyes swimming with disappointment and pain. Tsuna swallowed hard before glancing up to lock his gaze with a pair of piercing, ominous slate eyes, silently answering.

There was a soft clink as drawn tonfas were nimbly withdrawn, the taller man approaching the squatting man with an exasperated sigh. "Enough of this hide and seek. We are running late—"

"Stop joking around, Hibari-san! You're just having fun by trying to trick me—"

"Does it _look_ like I'm trying to joke around right now, _Tsunayoshi_?"

Startled amber met passionate slate, and Tsuna's cheeks flushed at the sight of Hibari's face so close to his own. The Cloud guardian has silently knelt down on one knee in front of him, his right hand brushing at Tsuna's wet cheeks with a certain fondness. Tsuna gulped, flaring red, while his empty hands squeezed into fists –

Wait, empty?

Panicking, Tsuna groped around for the ring box, breaking eye contact to frantically search about, breath quickening.

'_Oh no, the ring's gone; oh no-!'_

"…Looking for this?" Hibari asked, presenting the lost and now open box in his left hand with a low chuckle.

Breathing out a shaky relieved sigh, Tsuna leaned back against the light stand, closing his eyes for a brief moment to still his thundering heart, before opening his eyes to meet the ring face to face, its silver gleaming promisingly in the fading sunset.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna started, beginning to realize that his Cloud guardian was serious. Of course he was – Hibari never joked around; he was stupid for even doubting him. A strange, warm feeling spread throughout his entire being, especially becoming hot in the face. Tsuna slapped his hands onto his face in embarrassment, fidgeting on the ground with a small groan.

His Cloud guardian let out a short sigh this time, patience running thin.

"So?" Hibari hissed, shifting to stand and cross his arms, looking expectantly down at the smaller man. "Just say yes already."

Tsuna laughed, brushing away a welling tear while grinning stupidly up at his strongest guardian. "Not even giving me the choice of refusing, huh?"

A snort. "Of course not. You are _mine_." Tsuna laughed again, catching the ring box as it was tossed to him unceremoniously. He admired the ring for a moment, soaking in the afterglow of the makeshift re-do of the proposal, before Hibari gave another irritated huff.

"Tsunayoshi," He growled, stepping forward to slam his hand down on the cabinet next to the light stand with enough force to make the wall tremble. There was a tense, almost uneasy, nervous aura about them as Hibari narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits as he sunk down to the ground on his knee again, leaning forward to speak in a hushed, intimidating manner. "Do I have to fuck you _senseless_ to make you move your ass," he hissed, his cool breath ghosting against Tsuna's nape, making the Decimo shiver in both delight and fear, "Or will you just obediently stand and follow me like your herbivorous instincts have been telling you to?"

Tsuna gulped, pondering the chances of being skinned alive literally versus the chances of seducing Hibari to bed successfully for tonight. Stealing a glance from his Cloud guardian, his steel-like gaze told him that he was serious. Okay, no fooling around then.

"Um, okay. I'll just shut up." Tsuna added a grin to hopefully loosen Hibari's stiff, nervous aura, tentatively reaching out to wrap his arms around the ex-prefects' stiff shoulders.

"You're so tense!" Tsuna commented, patting at Hibari's now even stiffer back. Said tense man snorted before proceeding to lift the smaller man into his arms, slinging the light man over his shoulder before hopping out of the messy smashed doorway with ease.

"Ack! Wait, Hibari-san! Let me down!" Tsuna complained, flailing about, but a sharp nudge into his ribs made him yelp once before biting down on his lower lip while waiting for the pain to subside, his left hand gripping the ring box tightly.

"T-The door," Tsuna tried, gazing painfully at the broken down entrance that would surely send Gokudera and any other unsuspecting maid screaming and sending the whole mansion into panic. "I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"I am sending Kusakabe over to clean it up." Hibari replied almost immediately, as if he had already calculated that question beforehand. The Cloud guardian then swung his Sky forward to carry him bridal style, hard steel gaze softening to melt into calmer silver, the tall man's stiff gait slowing down into a more relaxed pace. Letting out a long, almost relieved-sounding sigh, Hibari stopped to lean against the wall, angled at such a point where statues and curtains hid them from the world for a fleeting moment.

"I never heard your reply." Hibari muttered, gaze falling to the ring box clutched in the Decimo's hands.

"Give me your left hand." While Tsuna was busy admiring Hibari's long lashes, the quiet command snapped him out of his reverie, making the brunet tentatively lift up his left hand towards his Cloud guardian's pale face. Without warning, the older man chomped down onto Tsuna's ring finger, making the victim screech in surprise and pain. The rather hard bite mark started to bruise a purple-red almost immediately; Hibari having bit down not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to break capillaries under the skin to cause internal bleeding.

"_OW_, Hibari-san! What was _that _for?" Recoiling, Tsuna massaged his wound with his other hand, setting the ring box onto his chest while blinking back the mirth formed from the pain. "You need some serious proposing lessons," He added wryly, glaring up at his Cloud guardian while said smiling jerk of a lover licked his lips and shifted Tsuna's weight in his arms.

"Your fault. Both my arms are occupied; I had no choice."

"_...You're the one carrying me!"_

"…Hm. Still your fault. Now hurry up and answer me, Sawada Tsunayoshi: Marry me."

_'T-That's not a question...!'_ Blushing, Tsuna took a moment to glance down the halls, eyeing up at the corners of the ceiling to make sure no security cameras were around in the vicinity. Picking up the ring box resting on his chest, Tsuna gulped slowly, before opening the ring box and staring hard at the promising ring gleaming back up at him.

Taking in a deep breath, he stretched his neck upwards to get a sloppy, angled kiss from his Cloud guardian, before pulling back with a slight pant to grin, cheeks flushed, before whispering against Hibari's lips for his ears only:

"_Yes, Hibari-san."_

_

* * *

_

_**Omake!**_

_**

* * *

**_

A pregnant silence stretched on in the Decimo's office, excluding the busy scratch of fine ink against mountains of papers, a tall figure looming over the busily working brunet.

"… Hibari-san." The ink pen stopped mid-signature, grip tightening as his left hand held the bridge of his nose, fourth finger gleaming shiny silver in the glow of the desk light.

"Don't you have any work to do?" Tsuna grit out, setting his pen down with an irritated _clack_ before swiveling around in his leather chair to raise an expectant eyebrow at the ominous-aura-emitting man.

"Answer my question," Hibari retorted just as swiftly, arms crossed while his chin was lifted slightly to suggest superiority.

Flaring a beet red, Tsuna leaped out of his chair, fists clenched tightly, before exclaiming,

"For the love of God, Hibari-san, I can_not _make babies! _How many times_ do I have to tell you that!"

"…You don't know until you try."

"GET OUT."

"Strip right now and we'll test my theory—"

"_OUT!_"

That night, the Vongola Manor reverberated with trembles and explosions all throughout till dawn, clouds rolling in silently to hide the broad night sky full of stars….

* * *

**A/N: WAH, I'm a day late! DX This was meant to be a Valentine's day-super-cheesy-goodness 1827 fanfic, but I guess I ran a little late haha ;w; **

**How was it? Sorry if Hibari was a little OOC! XD Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Hope you all had a nice Valentine's this year ;D I spent it alone with my trusty ol' bucket of ice cream and kdramas! XD**

**By the way, if anyone was curious and asking themselves, 'Why September ninth?' it's because the HibaTsuna fandom is called 1827, right? And 18 = 1+8 which equals 9, and 27 = 2+7 which is ALSO 9 as well! SO, THEREFORE, I decided to make it cheesy to the max by making their wedding day on 9/9! =w= H-Hahaha, or was that too lame;;;;**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~! :D  
**


End file.
